Paralyzing Eyes
by understarryskies
Summary: -:-AFI Slash Fic-:- The band is bored. Hunter and Adam go for a walk, leaving Davey and Jade alone…


Jade sighed loudly as he adjusted his shirt for what had to be the thousandth time. He looked up and Adam caught his eye, grinning amusedly at his annoyance with his shirt. Jade just rolled his eyes and looked at what Davey and Hunter were doing to pass the time. The latter was sitting in one of the sofas in the room, water bottle in hand and eyes closed. Davey was standing infront of the mirror, checking his makeup like Jade adjusted his shirt.

Boredom was obviously displayed on each of the men's face. Jade knew it showed on his face too. They had been waiting in the room for about an hour now. For some screwed up reason the interviewer hadn't showed up that hour ago. Unfortunately they were now stuck here as the band's tour bus had been sent away, Smith with it.

Jade smiled. His band. He glanced around the room again. Davey the gorgeous, dark-haired singer and frontman.; Hunter, the mother-like blonde and amazing bass player; Adam, the dork who longed to be a pirate, magic on the drums; and there was him, Jade, the lead guitarist. Together they were AFI, A Fire Inside. Adam and Davey had been in the band together since it had first started. Hunter and Jade had joined in time to release with Davey and Adam. Jade had instantly fell in love with the band and his bandmates were his family now. The band was his life.

"I cannot fucking believe this," Adam moaned, shifting on the sofa. "I mean I can understand maybe a half an hour late with the traffic these days, but an i hour /i "

"They've probably forgotten," Davey had torn himself away from the mirror to sit in a chair across from Jade. "Or the interviewer died in a car crash." Hunter gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Unfortunately we have nothing to do but wait here," Jade stated matter-of-factly. "We sent the bus off to refuel, damn it." He groaned and stretched, grumbling as his shirt hiked up to show his 'committed' tattoo. He pulled it down and looked back up. Davey was staring at the recently covered area, a dazed look on his face. He quickly snapped out of it as Hunter spoke.

"Well we might as well do something productive."

"Like what?" Adam asked skeptically. Hunter shrugged.

"I don't know, practice or something." Jade zoned out from the conversation, watching Davey. The singer seemed to be looking anywhere but at Jade. He had noticed that Davey had been doing that a lot: watching the guitarist when he thought he wasn't looking and then glancing away when he turned. Jade simply thought he was imagining the looks in hope that Davey was as obsessed with him as he was with Davey. Maybe they were real though.

"Jade?" The guitarist glanced up at Hunter and Adam. They were both looking expectantly at him.

"What?" Adam snorted at the question.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me and Adam?" Hunter gestured towards Davey who had leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. "He staying here." Jade's heart fluttered at the thought of being alone with Davey, even for such a short time.

"No thanks," Hunter nodded and headed for the door. "See ya." Hunter raised a hand in a wave.

"Bye," Adam said, following the blonde out the door. "Back in half an hour or more. Give us a call if the interviewer or the bus get here." Jade just nodded.

The door shut behind the two of them and Jade quietly settled back. He glanced over at Davey, still sitting quietly in the chair, eyes closed. He looked so beautiful. His raven-black hair was fanned out around his face. A single strand was draped across his face, fluttering in and out in time with his breathing. His eyelashes were smooth against his pale cheeks. Jade's eyes were drawn to his full mouth, imagining what it would be like to kiss those lips and feel the cold metal of Davey's lip ring. He unconsciously licked his lips.

Davey sat up and opened his eyes. Jade quickly glanced away, inspecting his bag, sitting in the corner. He started mentally listing the items in it, trying to get rid of the blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks. Whilst doing so, an idea formed. He turned back to Davey who was unashamedly scrutinizing him.

"Hey Davey," the raven-haired man looked up. "You wanna play cards?" Davey thought for a second then a grin spread across his face.

"Sure Jade." Jade returned his grin and got up to rummage in his bag for the pack of cards. "What are we going to play?" Jade paused. He hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know," he admitted. "You have anything in mind."

"Not really," Jade stopped completely, turning round to look at Davey.

"Crap," he frowned. "Well it was an idea." He started to close his back then hesitated. He pulled out his acoustic guitar he took everywhere he could. He rummaged around again until he found a pick then closed his bag. He picked the guitar up by the neck and looked at Davey.

"I hope you don't mind me playing a bit," Jade thought he saw something flash in the other man's eyes and then it was gone.

"No not at all," came the answer and Jade went to sit back in his chair. "Is it alright if I sing?"

"Of course!" Jade answered him, grinning as he thought of how he loved to hear Davey sing. The grin was returned and the raven-haired man sat quietly, watching as Jade tuned the instrument. Satisfied, Jade strummed out the introduction to u This Time Imperfect /u Davey started to sing softly, his voice washing over Jade in a claming voice.

b "I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,

Forever haunted, more than afraid." /b 

His voice was low and haunting, filled with emotions Jade couldn't even understand let alone put a name to.

b "Asphyxiate on words I would say,

I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue." /b 

Davey's voice raised in volume as he started the chorus, the guitar sorrowful notes echoing the change.

b "There are no flowers, no not this time,

They'll be no angels gracing the lines.

Just these stark words I find." /b 

They continued to the end of the song, Jade joining his voice with Davey's. Both men were swaying to the beat, eyes closed as pure emotion dripped from the words. As the last words and notes hung in the air they stayed quiet, respecting the silence. Jade opened his eyes and studied Davey. The raven-haired man was leaning back, eyes still closed. He opened his mouth and started to sing again:

b "I'd show a smile but I'm too weak,

I share with you, could I only speak." /b 

He paused and opened his eyes, looking straight into Jade's. The guitarist found himself frozen in place, unable to look away from the beautiful eyes. He let himself become lost in the look that said so much.

b "Just how much this hurts me." /b 

Jade heard the softly spoken words loudly in the otherwise silent room. They seemed to hold so much in so few words but they kept their secrets hidden from him. He knew only the raven-haired beauty sitting across from him could unlock those secrets.

Davey got up, gracefully unfolding himself. He seemed to glide across the room, never breaking his gaze with Jade, holding him paralyzed. He straddled Jade's lap, kneeling with one leg on either side of Jade's. The guitar had been placed on the ground, already forgotten. The raven-haired man leaned forward until his face was only inches from Jade's. Then his gaze flicked to Jade's lips and suddenly the guitarist was free. He didn't hesitate.

He leaped forward, pressing his lips to Davey's in a passionate kiss. His tongue flicked out to toy with the cold metal lip ring, loving the way it felt. He ran his tongue further along Davey lip to meet his own tongue. They dueled for dominance, groaning occasionally. Jade won and was allowed entrance into Davey mouth. He started to explore the moist cavern, running his tongue over the ridges on the roof of Davey's mouth then over the points of his teeth. Davey moaned loudly at the sensation.

The two men reluctantly came up for air. They pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed, breathing deep. Jade's hands had found their way onto Davey's body, one hand resting on his slender hip, the other tangled in his long, soft hair. Davey's arms were looped around Jade's neck, holding him close. The guitarist opened his eyes, his eyelashes brushing against Davey's. He leaned down to capture the raven-haired man's lips again, unable to resist the just-kissed look.

Jade detached himself from Davey's now red lips to trail a line of kisses along his jaw and down onto his neck. There he attacked the pale skin, nipping and biting Davey into a frenzy. An incredible array of moans and groans tumbled from the singer's lips as Jade sucked the soft skin hard.

The guitarist then leaned back to survey his work: A small purpling bruise was evident on Davey's neck. Jade lightly brushed his fingertips over the mark, reveling in the shudder that came from his touch. Davey looked in the mirror and gasped, his hand flying to his neck. Jade talented tongue followed soon after, tracing the freshly made mark. He trailed his tongue upwards to Davey's ear and latched himself on the lobe. He bit down, enticing a loud moan from Davey.

"Your so beautiful," Jade whispered in his ear. "So fucking gorgeous and sexy." Davey moaned again and wriggled in Jade's lap. Jade gave a groan of his own as he felt Davey's erection press into his. 'This is going to be fun,' was his last coherent thought.

center b sXe /b /center 

Jade opened his eyes slowly, hanging on to the last images of his dream. That wonderful first time he had kissed his Davey. He groaned as he felt his morning erection. He let out a yell of surprised as he felt a moist mouth take his entire length. He groaned in please, knowing that only his raven-haired beauty could have a mouth like that. He looked down and Davey caught him with his paralyzing gaze that still worked so damn well. Jade just relaxed and let the waves of pleasure engulf him, lost in those brown eyes that now said clearly 'I love you'.

center b sXe /b /center 


End file.
